


no one can fuck you like i do

by StrangeHormones



Series: sub!natasha x dom!fem!reader [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Mommy Kink, Squirting, Strap-Ons, anal stretching, oversized toy, pussy slapping, vaginal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeHormones/pseuds/StrangeHormones
Summary: sub!natasha romanoff x dom!fem!reader| it’s not your fault. you can't help it. she just makes it so easy.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: sub!natasha x dom!fem!reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751965
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	no one can fuck you like i do

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't really sure how to end this so it ends here. I'm down to do a part 2 if anyone has any ideas, i have too many. which im happy to share if anyone's curious

There clearly was an assumption about how your bedroom must work. Everyone saw Natasha at parties, on missions, or at work, where it was required for her to be the woman everyone expected of her. The kind who could smother someone to death with her thighs, and yes you were considering putting that in your will if they ever had to pull the plug your death would come between her perfect thighs. Which obviously gave everyone a certain perspective on you, it didn’t help that you were one of the more behind the scenes people. You’re sure most of the team probably hadn’t known who you were till you’d walked into one of Tony’s parties with her. You remember that party quite fondly and used it to this day to tease her.

* * *

Of course she would wear your favorite dress, when you saw it on the bed you knew she was planning to tease you. Two could play that game, and you both enjoyed it when you did. You shimmied on the dress she'd recently bought you as an apology for being out of communication for so long on her last mission. A cute silver tank with a low neckline and high waist that gave you a distracting amount of cleavage. Most importantly it has a long flowing skirt, plenty of wrinkles and fabric to hide in. That was quite important for phase two, opening the bottom drawer of your nightstand and pulling out the strap. Around your hips and each thigh, you make sure it’s snuggly in place since you’ll be wearing it all night. Closing the drawer you ducked in the closet, moving a few things around and pulling the hidden box out. You had spent forever trying to find the perfect one but when you’d seen this one you knew it was perfect.

It twisted silver like an oil slick but had an insanely real texture. It was more about the size, 8 inches didn’t normal seemed that large but it turned out to be just the opposite she could only hold half it’s girth in one hand. Regardless, it was here now and you know she’ll love it all the same. Standing up you work it into place, making sure it sits snuggly. Grabbing one of her belts, it being hers would be very important, you double wrapped it around the two and your thigh, strapping it into place. It’s a little bit more difficult than normal due to the size, you’re just thankful you’d gotten the ball-less model. Once you’d adjusted your skirt it was virtually invisible. You grinned, hurrying back to the room and pretending to be very involved in applying your make-up. She buys it, one of the few things you learned from dating a super spy was how to fool one. She’s already in that damnable dress, the red fabric clinging tight and dipping below her belly button in the front and just above the curve of her ass in the back. The kind of dress where even a g-string leaves panties lies, it makes your mouth water.

“Limo’s here,” she says, picking up her phone and smirking at you like you couldn’t see.

You did and she would pay for that later no doubt. But for now you’d let her enjoy her fake victory. Grabbing your purses, you locked the door and headed towards the elevator. Once inside you couldn’t help glancing over her appraisingly again. She had paired the outfit with her black ‘come fuck me’ heels and the chunky platinum necklace you’d bought her for your two year anniversary. Lips painted red to match her dress, nails, and hair. Her make up dark and smokey. You imagine it smearing down her face for a moment, it must show on her face because you watch her nipples tighten against the flimsy fabric. 14 more floors. You grin.

“What?” she asks, looking up at the numbers, “Like we have time for anything.” 

You raised your brows, “You and I both know I can always find something.”

Her eyelids flutter, 10 floors, no time to waste. You cup her heavy breasts in your hands, rubbing your thumbs across the hard bumps under her dress. She bit her lip, enjoying the combined sensations of the soft fabric and your movements so much that she couldn’t control the small hums that fell from her throat. She rolled her shoulders back, the elevator dinged and you yanked your hands away, strolling out. A few seconds behind you was Natasha who had managed to catch her breath quickly. Something that couldn’t be said about the rest of the night. It’s not one of the drivers you recognize, which works in your favor when you and Natasha slide in. You’re pressing the divider up before he’s even made it back to the driver’s seat.

She grinned at you, breath picking up a little, “What is it with you and parties?”

“What?” brushing your fingertips gently across her abandoned nipples, “Are you saying you don’t like showing each other off?” leaning over to run your tongue along that exposed skin from her belly button, up between her breasts, along her neck, “Or what it makes me want to do to you?”

She shook her head, “One day we’re going to get caught,” which wasn’t at all the deterrent she thought it was.

You shrugged, placing your hands in the lap and turning your attention to the window, “Guess I’ll just keep my hands to myself then,” making sure not to turn your head when she huffed.

“That’s not what I meant,” she tried but there was only going to be one thing that solved this and it was taking everything in you not to grin from ear to ear at how soon she would make her little discovery, “You know after a few drinks there’s nothing I love more than what mommy does to me,” she’s really laying it on thick, it’s just going to make it better, “I just want to prolong the inevitable,” her hand pressing against your knee.

“That might be off the table,” turning your head to watch her confused face until she pressed her hand just the barest bit upward, “I’ve been planning this party for weeks,” your tone very different from Tony’s, heavy with lust and promise.

She grips the bottom of your dress, pushing it slowly up your legs, over your knee, and up to your hips. Her fingers ran along your contained cock, fingers brushing the leather of her belt and you watched her thighs rub together. She’s looking at you again, eyes shining with excitement that not even anxiety and common sense could batter down. 

She climbed into your lap, hands-on your shoulders while she gave you the most apologetic look, “I’m sorry, mommy.”

You yanked up her skirt, watching how beautiful the red hair looked moving across your thigh and the silver dildo. You pinched and rolled her nipples between your fingers, watching her. 

“We’re almost there,” you taunted, leaning forward and tugging a nipple with your teeth. 

She yipped, the first noise above a breathy moan and a great promise of all the other filthy sounds that would come to her before you back in this car on the way home. She moved quickly, desperate for friction, and she was so close. You almost felt sorry for her when the car stopped and she was forced to climb off you. Running your finger across your damp leg, you sucked it into your mouth before yanking down your dress. It was even harder to keep your cool when she became aware that your elevator ride up would be packed. The doors open, you press your hand to the small her back while she slips a slender arm across your shoulders. 

For the first few hours you play professionally. Making the rounds, shmoozing where required, but as always the night wears on and drinks start to make everyone lose. Eventually talking about business becomes tiresome for everyone packed into the penthouse and it becomes more about fun. Dancing. Drinking games. Natasha was having more than should be legal dancing up against Carol, which gave you all sorts of ideas you’d have to bring up with her later. One giant leap at a time but you can’t get rid of the fire it ignites in your belly. The music fades and she makes her way towards the bar, you stop her with both your arms around her waist and pulling her against you. You make sure to cock your knee forward to press enough between her thighs to remind her of what you’ve got between yours but not enough to arouse suspicion. 

“You trying to give me ideas?” might as well lay the groundwork with a joke, “Or trying to get punished?”

She shrugged, “I don’t see why those things have to be mutually exclusive,” as confident as her voice sounded you could feel her trembling against you.

Pressing your lips against her ear, you lowered her voice, “Guess mommy should punish you then?” smiling at Carol when she walked by, “Then we can see if we need the Captain’s help,” her body shuddered from head to toe and you knew you’d won. 

It wasn’t hard to slip off unnoticed, even if your girlfriend hadn’t been a secret agent it would’ve been cake. Both of you hurry down the hall before you pushed her through the cracked door leading you to one of the many guest bedrooms, You don’t waste a second closing the door by pressing her against the door, wrists tight in your grasps as you devour her mouth. You dig your thigh between her leg, letting her feel the combined thickness of your thigh and the toy. Already you can feel her wetness leaking through the fabric of both your dresses. You yank the fabric over her breasts to the sides, greedily massaging them between your hands, making sure her nipple dragged across your palms with every movement. She keened into your mouth, head falling back, and you yanked a moan from her when you used the position to trace her lips with your tongue, adding to the smearing color. 

Watching the confidence melt away, the need to be that ever-ready sultry vixen gone in an instant, was your favorite thing. It’s the moment when things completely turned. She’d never talk back or smirk unless she wanted a real punishment. She’d behave here, knowing that letting you think till you got home could lead to some interesting places. 

“Look at you,” dropping her tits, one hand gripping her face tightly, “Such a size queen,” slapping so your fingertips quickly, and painfully, grazed her nipple.

She jumped, “All I could think about all night was your big, thick cock, mommy,” you switched to the other, “Ruining my pussy,” back, “Destroying my ass,” and forth, “Just a collection of fuck holes for you to stretch.”

“If you want it so much,” stepping back and watching her slouch against the door, “Better get it out.”

She falls to her knees with a thud, perfects tits bouncing as she scrabbled for your skirt pushing it up and up. Once it gathered around your hips you held it, watching her nails scrabble. You snicker, watching her face turn red at her sudden inability to undo a simple belt buckle. But she managed it, passing it off as your cock sprung up proudly. You used the belt to quickly tie up your dress to avoid stains and other such things, Natasha’s dress would not be so lucky. She gripped it in both her hands, lifting it and moving it around to examine it.

“It’s so big,” she gasps, widening her mouth to try to fit it but finding it near impossible, “It doesn’t even fit,” her voice a pout.

“It’s not for sucking,” you lean forward, grabbing her tight by the bicep and yanking her up your eyes travel the room, “If I wanted to watch you choke I’d have brought that one,” letting the image of the extra-long dildo you’d bought just last month fill her mind, “Bend over the desk,”“ slapping her ass hard as you pushed her in that direction.

She’s so good, hiking her dress over her hips, hands flat on the desk, and her legs spread as wide as she could manage. For Natasha that was quite wide and it would help her out. At least in the beginning. You took a step towards her, watching her tits squashed against the desk's top, another, her hands reach back and open herself up. Face forward and waiting. God she was so perfect for you. It had taken many years, terrible relationships, and regrettable sexual encounters to end up here. With the perfect woman.

It spurns you on, stepping up behind her and pressing forward. Sliding back and forth between her lips, letting her copious juices slip coat you. She hums, small moans, her hips twitch on instinct. 

“You feel that?” slapping her ass harshly and enjoying the way she jerked back against you, “Look how fucking needy you are,” you pressed the massive head against her somehow still impossibly tight hole and it took no effort at all to slide it in, “You’ve got such a sloppy pussy.”

There had been some sort of planned response, it was lost to the thrust forward, filling her to the brim at every angle. Her body shook and quivered, so overwhelmed she couldn’t form a breath, let alone a noise. As much as you wanted to pound into her, and you would soon, you gave her muscles a chance to accommodate. Well, a little. When her hips rolled almost imperceptibly forward you knew it was time to push onward. 

You pulled out all the way and slammed back in, “Oh mommy!” she moaned and that settled it for you.

You thanked God for all those years of horse camp and working at stables when you repeated the movement over and over as fast as you could. Her nails scratch across the desk as deep, long groans continue to fall from her. Until her breath starts to speed up and her pitch increases, the sign she’s close. With a wicked grin, you pull out, watching how obediently she still holds herself open for you.

“Oh fuck,” using your well-practiced skill of burying a moan beneath a laugh, “I could fit three cocks in you,” circling your index finger around her incredibly wide hole, “You want to see you’re gaping cunt?” She nodded eagerly, cheek still pressed to the wood, “Well...” you dipped all the way back into her and pulled out as if to prove a point.

Natasha sat up straight, spinning and sliding her ass onto the desk. She holds your gaze, you can see the sheen of tears and the smeared make up. You like fucking her till she cries, somehow it makes her even needier. She hooked her arms around the inside of her knees, pulling them apart and up slightly. She finally looks down, mouth dropping.

“Fuck me, mommy!” she’s controlled by your toy at this point, “I want to watch you opening up my fuckhole!” unable to look away as you brushed the head against her again, “Please, mommy, please,” her voice breaking as she begged.

You should make her work harder for it but damn if she doesn’t just look so perfect. You oblige her, sliding back into the hilt. The new angle makes her even tighter, you can’t even twitch your hips without her crying out as it brushes some beautiful nerve ending. Her shining green eyes are only focused on watching you abuse her. Mommy and fuck me, the only words she seems capable of uttering. They’re broken apart by the most animalistic sounds, you know she’s close. And it’s so fucking beautiful when her orgasm overtakes her. 

“I’m cumming on your cock, mommy!” she squeals, her pussy trying desperately to clamp down and finding no room to do so, “So good, so fucking good!”

You continue your bruising pace, “You’re cunt’s so hungry it’s trying to suck me back in,” watching how her hole follows every time you pull out, “I’m always telling you what a cockslut you are. See what I mean?”

You could have said anything and she would’ve agreed with you, clearly, she hadn’t expected how long such a large toy would prolong her pleasure for. Your continued thrusting probably wasn’t helping. Biting your lip you couldn’t help yourself, reaching forward your pinched both her bounces nipples between your blunt nails. Whatever edge she needed to fall over that did it, watching liquid shoot from whatever cracks they could find around the massive intruder. 

“Aw,” rolling them a bit, watching her body jerk at the motions, “You’re trying so hard to squirt, aren’t you?” she nodded, “Is that what you want? You wanna shoot your pussy juice all over Tony’s nice, expensive carpet?” she bit her lip, nodding hard, “Well if that’s what you want...”

You yanked from her, “No, no, no,” she panted, more desperate than you’d ever seen her.

You slapped your hand down on her, she yelped, swelling cunt twitching. You did it again, there’s just enough high left. One more time, you come down at just the perfect angle, fingers slipping around her clit just right. Two long gushes, soaking the carpet beneath the desk. After tonight there would be no questions from anyone, about anything. Or if there were it would go along the fun route. 

“Such a mess!,” prodding against her to swipe more juice along your cock head, “Are we still playing?” You rested the pussy soaked head against her asshole. 

Nodding, she held her position, eyes cast downward eagerly for when you’d slip the massive head inside her tightest channel. You pressed, letting the tip push against her, almost but not quite sliding into where she wants you most. You keep your posture, smirking at her. There’s nothing like these moments with Natasha, she’s a quivering mess that’s a slave to her own dirtiest desires. It was your favorite version of her.

“If my pretty slut wants something she’s going to have to use her big girl words,” you taunted, slapping the wide toy hard against her exposed clit and inner lips.

She groaned, a needy sound that came from deep in her throat, “Fill me up, mommy,” trying her best to keep quiet but her need was making it far more difficult than expected, “Stretch my ass with your cock, please,” feeling you apply just a bit more pressure, “I need it.”

You laughed, so close to popping that fat head into her tightest hole, “And why do you need it?”

She growled, head fuzzy with orgasms and the want for you, “Because I’m an anal whore who loves when mommy makes me gape.”

That bitten smirk on her lips that makes it clear she knows exactly what her words will get her and who were you to disappoint her. You slipped the fat head into her purposefully less than prepared asshole. She bit her lip, still aware enough to try to keep quiet. It’s cute, especially because you knew you’d fuck that out of her soon. Once the head slides in completely you stop, watching how she pants, memorizing the greedy mewls that fall from her dildo swollen lips. Slowly, you ease it out of her and then back in, repeating the motion over and over. It’s the most preparation she’ll get at this point, she’s far too eager and you want nothing more than to see her spread wider than ever.

“You want more?” she moans in affirmation, nodding her head, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Ruin me, mommy!” her voice breaking, displaying how truly greedy for you she was, “Rip apart my hungry asshole!” finally giving you what you wanted.

With a firm thrust, it’s halfway in her, she tries to cover her mouth when she screams and you grab her hand, putting it on her tit as some sort of distraction. She immediately sets about abusing her perfect pink nipples. Another push and you’re in her entirely, stretching her obscenely around you. 

“Oh fuck yeah mommy!” she screeches, too lost in the feeling of you filling her far past the brim, "You feel so good in my ass!”

You had known the massive thing would have an effect on her, you just hadn’t realized it would be this profound and it made you even happier you had decided this is how you would christen it. If it’s what she wanted, you were more than happy to give it to her. You snapped your hips back until just the bulbous head was in her and with a quick jerk you’d buried yourself deep inside her. You watched her pussy juices surge like a waterfall from her still gaping hole that seemed even more stretched by the massive intrusion. The more you fucked her, the more she leaked. You just know you were forever going to have too much fun with this.

“I bet they've heard you this whole time,” you poked, her eyes went wide.

It’s exactly what you wanted. Shame fills her up as her eyes glance at the door. You watch her bite her lip, wondering if this was a good idea. You let her think about her friends, what they thought about her, and what they could no doubt hear her saying. Pulling out of her completely you slam into her with your entire weight, burying fast into the deepest parts of her ass.

“Fuck mommy!” She screams and you repeat the motion, “I want them to hear!” doing it again and again, “Hear what a good fucktoy I am for you!” You love how filthy her mouth gets, it was one of the first things you’d discovered about her.

“You are such a good girl for me, “ you cooed, burying yourself back in her, “See,” you prod your fingers against her belly, pushing at the hard intruder you can feel through the flat skin.

She whines at the sudden and very new sensation, you grab her hand, forcing her to press into herself in the same manner, “Oh mommy,” and you knew in that moment she’d completely lost any semblance of self that wasn’t made for fucking, “You’re so deep in my guts.”

You nod, listening to her moan as you pressed hard against the same spot, “Wanna see if I can rearrange them?”

You set a harsh punishing pace, “Yes, yes!” no stopping, no slowing down.

You pound into her like it's the last time you ever will. She eventually loses grasp of English and then Russian. She's a mess of wanton noises of various volumes and useless limbs. Right where you want here, where she needs to be. It's time to make her fly over the edge. It won't be difficult, it just has to be perfect. It wasn't difficult to switch your positions, sitting on the desk, the sudden jostle and her shifted weight pressed you deeper than you'd been all-night. Her mouth is open, head thrown back, scream caught in her throat the feeling was too much. Grabbing her head you ravaged her mouth, punishing already swollen lips with bites.

"You can cum if you want," pressing your hands on the desk as you leaned back, "All up to you, baby girl."

You hardly used the phrase, saving it so that when you did she completely shattered. You watch her eyes roll back as she lifts herself off of you, easing her heels onto the floor and turning. The bored mask you wear is well-practiced, she's quivering, aching for both her orgasm and your approval. As always your approval wins out in the end. She leans forward slightly, taking a firm grip and pulling her cheeks apart.

"Oh baby girl," unable to stop the lustful groan, "You look so beautiful."

She does. Dress pushed around to expose all of her, jewelry still hung perfectly and making her look almost regal. Her make up is smeared in all the best ways, the scarlet color she'd worn on her lips traded for a now natural red that almost matched her mussed hair. Two perfect emerald eyes looking so pleased at your words. But her stretched holes complete the look. Her pussy has started to shrink due to the time and your brutal but welcomed assault on her asshole. But it's still easy to see inside her, a dark cavern that winks at you with arousal. Her asshole though, fuck. Natasha already had a perfect ass to start with, two large creamy globes that when split showed that little pink hole that could only have been described as coy in the beginning. Now you're absolutely positive you could slide your fist in and never brush her walls. Next time you'll try but there's only so long she can hold the need at bay.

She moans, long and low, easing herself back on the toy all the way to the base. You run your around appreciatively up her back, keeping your hips still ad you had wordlessly promised. There would always be more time, if you both were lucky you'd have forever. She starts to bounce, small little things, her hand finally daring to touch herself. You sit up slightly, helping her steady herself with your form behind her. Her head falls back on your shoulder, giving you every noise she made. You watched her hand, the nail lacquer swirling around her clit matching her swollen cunt so well.

"Let me help," you whispered, slipping your hands over her breasts.

You rubbed slowly, making sure to catch her nipples with each stroke. Four fingers dipped into herself, picking up speed with them as she did her bouncing hips. She's closing in and you couldn't just stop being yourself after all. You pinched her already far too abused buds between your fingers, rubbing them slightly between your fingers as you pulled outward.

"Mommy, I'm gonna-" you jiggled them harshly and she let out a ragged breath.

You did it again, "I'm sorry. What were you trying to say, baby girl?" If her muscles weren't so tense from impending orgasm she would've been a puddle on the floor.

"I'm gonna cum," less bouncing and more grinding, "So close, mommy, so close," squeezing her eyes tight, it's just out of reach.

"Well, you better do it soon," continuing your assault on her nipples, almost losing you in the obscene squishing sound that came from her stretched sex, "I'd like to get my snatch licked before Tony kicks us out."

You could hear the increased wetness from the way she was abusing herself. Her body seized, spammed, and went limp. She can only manage choked sounds and shrieked profanities before throwing herself off you like you were made of fire. You can't help laughing, her body wracked with aftershocks as she eased to the floor. The games not over, when it is she'll be your queen, but you're not there yet and you both know it. Standing straight you stood over her, cock jutting proudly outwards and finally presenting her sex for Natasha to taste.

"Aren't you gonna thank mommy for your present?" you asked, looking at her expectantly as you began to crouch.

Your impossibly wet cunt was just inches away when she grabbed her cheeks and pulled you over her. You let out a chuckle tinted with a moan, letting your weight fall on her face. Her eyes rolled back, groaning appreciatively against you before lashing your clit with her tongue. It doesn't take long, her experience and eagerness, the feel of grinding against her face, how insanely hot the whole encounter had been.

"Oh, yeah, just like that baby girl," you cooed, riding the wave that crashed down on you, "You feel that?" She moans, "You like mommy's cum on your face?" She nods and the motion mixed with the answer tips you over.

You let loose your own questionably loud growl, moving harshly against her face until the feeling ebbed. You rose slowly on wobbly legs, smiling down at Natasha.

"What's the next move?" It's up to her what happens when you both walk out that door, not you, "Are we still playing?"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedback always appreciate
> 
> youtastelikesugar.tumblr.com


End file.
